


Got a Figure Like a Doll

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dick Jokes, Dom!Roman, Don!Dick Roman, Don!Lucifer, Forbidden Tryst, M/M, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Zero Aftercare Because Dick Roman Is a Dick, also, d/s dynamics, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dick Roman and Lucifer Alighieri are Dons of their respective families who are also fucking behind everyone's backs.





	Got a Figure Like a Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Yes
> 
> So I've been involved in a Mafia AU RP where Lucifer as an enforcer and Dick as a Don have some trysts. In the name of getting information and possibly murder. And I thought "hmm, what if that was just how it was, when Lucifer is Don?" 
> 
> Credit to @madamelibrarian for the "little doll" nickname
> 
> Title is from "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina and the Diamonds

Dick Roman never knew what to do whenever he saw Lucifer Alighieri standing on his porch. Thank heavens he was alone, within reason. He wished his porch wasn’t so  _ open. _ He wanted to take the younger man right then and there. Lucifer looked  _ delectable _ , wind tossed hair and clothes in disarray. It was a good look on the young Don, especially because today he was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a black shirt and a bright red tie. 

“Why must you insist on running here?” he asked as he pulled Lucifer inside, the younger man laughing warmly. 

“Well, I’ve got to outrun my detail  _ somehow, _ ” Lucifer smiled, pressing his hands to Roman’s bare chest. He had just gotten off the treadmill when Lucifer had announced he was coming, and he hadn’t had time to change. Lucifer ran  _ fast _ , as he had learned. “All sweaty before I could make you so?” the younger Don pouted. 

Roman chuckled, bringing his hand up to cup Lucifer’s cheek, thumb resting on his lower lip. Mischief twinkled in those bright blue eyes. “I have to keep up with you, little doll,” he reminded Lucifer playfully. “Don’t want you to get too used to slowing down just for me.” 

Lucifer laughed, nipping the pad of Roman’s thumb playfully. “Slow down? I thought we were really speeding up,” he purred. 

Roman chuckled, shaking his head and tapping Lucifer’s lower lip in gentle admonishment. “Think you’re ready, little doll?” he asked. He looped his fingers in through the belt loops of Lucifer’s exquisitely made suit and pulled him in closer.

“Will you be gentle, Daddy?” Lucifer asked softly and Roman groaned. When he had playfully called himself ‘Daddy’ weeks ago, when they started their forbidden trysts, it was almost a joke, but Lucifer ate it up. And it never failed to make Roman hard. Especially when it was spoken with bitten pink lips and wide icy blue eyes. 

“Of course,” Roman soothed. “Not too gentle to warm you up, I want you to be nice and relaxed for me.” He started to lead them down to his bedroom. 

Lucifer laughed. “And what do you have in mind for me, Daddy?” he asked, following. 

When Lucifer had crossed the threshold, he pulled Lucifer in close again. Lucifer’s slightly cool skin made contact with his skin and he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Normally, there’d be a cunning, almost cruel edge to them. Calculating. Shrewd. Right now, they were anything but. They were round, innocent, questioning. 

“I think,” Roman said, undoing Lucifer’s tie and looking right into those eyes, “We should start off with getting you off, little doll. Make you into a mess.” 

Lucifer groaned, shrugging out of his jacket and hunting for a hanger. Roman snorted to himself. Lucifer was a neat freak, almost obsessive about it. It was endearing. 

“How do you want to make a mess out of me today?” Lucifer asked, undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

Roman began undoing the soft leather belt that Lucifer wore. “You remember our first time together?” he asked softly. 

“How could I forget?” Lucifer purred. “I let you face fuck me, then I stroked myself while you slapped my inner thighs.” 

“I sucked you off too,” Roman reminded him, slapping the slack cladded behind of his younger lover. Lucifer’s hips bucked and he whined. 

“That you did, and then you didn’t swallow it,” Lucifer pouted. “I worked myself over  _ really hard _ . And I swallowed yours!” 

“I’m sorry, little doll,” Roman cooed, undoing the zipper and button of the slacks, smirking at the black boxers underneath. “Do you have  _ any  _ other colored boxers?” he teased. 

Lucifer batted his lashes. “Black boxers are the  _ best _ ,” he said. “And for your information, I do. They’re white, because I have  _ one  _ white suit I’ve never worn, and never will.” 

“And why is that?” Roman smirked. “I think you’d look good in a pure white suit. With blue accents that match your eyes.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes but smiled as he let his pants and boxers slide to the ground. He had toed his shoes off in the hallway and so this left him in black socks. 

Roman waited patiently as Lucifer hung up the rest of his clothes and take off his socks before the younger man pressed against him, kissing him hungrily. 

Roman groaned, taking a fistful of blond hair to try to get ahold of the situation. He was still in his running shorts, which were chafing against his cock, but Lucifer was stronger. 

Roman nipped Lucifer’s full lower lip and Lucifer groaned, rocking his hips into Roman’s. “Daddy,” he breathed when they separated. 

“I’m here, little doll,” Roman whispered. “I’m here, and I’ll take care of you.” 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed. “Dick will dick me.” 

Roman rolled his eyes and smacked Lucifer’s ass again, delighting in the soft moan that elicited from the younger Don. He really did look like a porcelain doll, with the fair skin, bright blue eyes and full lips. Besides, when he managed to get Lucifer to blush, it heightened the effect. 

His little doll. His porcelain fuckdoll. 

“Must you make dick jokes?” he asked. 

“ _ You’re  _ the one who insists on calling himself Dick, Daddy,” Lucifer purred. “What’s a man to do? Be mature?” 

Roman chuckled. “Are you sure you’re just not looking to get spanked?” he teased. 

There was the blush. It was a soft pink, spreading across Lucifer’s nose and cheeks, extending to his ears. 

“Oh you  _ are, _ ” Roman crowed delightfully. “Little doll, you know better than to not tell Daddy what you need or want.” 

“I know,” Lucifer pouted. “But it’s different today, isn’t it?” 

Oh no. Roman wasn’t falling for that. He knew better. He knew better than to let Lucifer have his way like this. Usually when they tried something new- like they were going to today- Roman would take it slow and he  _ used  _ to not let Lucifer tell him what he needed, wanted, desired. But Lucifer was given an inch, and took it a mile. 

“No, no, no, that’s not how that works anymore,” Roman chastised gently. “You know that.” 

“Do I?” Lucifer grinned. “Last I recalled, I’m on top.” 

“You won’t be today,” Roman reminded him with a grin. A predatory smile stole over his face as he turned Lucifer around and twisted his left arm up behind his back. Lucifer whined, but it was a good whine. He struggled, but Roman held firm. “I was hoping that we wouldn’t have to start today out with a spanking,” he whispered into Lucifer’s ear, making him shiver. “But I guess we will, won’t we?” 

“I mean, you could choose  _ not  _ to spank me,” Lucifer offered. 

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of it  _ that  _ easily,” Roman chuckled. “I give you an inch, you’ll stretch it to a mile.” 

“Like your dick?” Lucifer asked all too innocently. “Or your tight little hole?” 

Oh, his doll was asking for it now. 

“Someone is  _ really  _ asking for a spanking now, isn’t he?” Roman cooed. “Maybe that’s how I should get you off. Spank this delicious tight ass until you cum.”

Lucifer whimpered, rocking his hips into Roman’s. 

“What should I use today, hmm?” Roman asked, pushing Lucifer down onto the bed. “My hand? The crop? The paddle?” He leaned over Lucifer’s back and nipped his ear. “My belt?” 

Lucifer rocked his hips up and back, rubbing his taut ass against Roman’s cock, still covered in Spandex. “Daddy,” he whined. 

“Answer me, Lucifer,” Roman sang. “Pick an option, or I’ll pick for you.” 

The word that fell from Lucifer’s lips surprised Roman. 

“Hairbrush, Daddy, please.” 

Actually, it shouldn’t surprise him. He’s certain that hairbrushes hurt. It would be like a mini paddle.

The issue was Roman did not own a hairbrush. He owned a comb, needed to put his hair in perfect array. But with his short hair, he did not  _ need  _ a hairbrush. And Lucifer didn’t own one either- otherwise, he’d carry it. Just like he carried a comb in his pocket. 

His little doll was like a peacock, sometimes. A very beautiful peacock. 

“Now, how am I supposed to spank you with a hairbrush,” Roman drawled, “if I don’t own a hairbrush?” 

Lucifer’s grin was huge. “You don’t? I guess you can’t spank me then, Daddy.” 

“You’re not getting out of this  _ that  _ easily,” Roman laughed. “Your tight ass is going to get spanked. And I’m choosing for you, you little brat.” 

Lucifer laughed as Roman stepped away and walked over to the closet, picking up the paddle he was going to use. The word “BRAT” was raised and Roman grinned as he hefted it in his hand. He walked back over to the bed, where Lucifer had remained bent over, rutting against Egyptian linen sheets and the faux fur comforter. 

“Such a slutty little doll, aren’t you?” Roman cooed, stilling Lucifer’s hips with a firm hand to his lower back. He smirked. “How many smacks do you think you’re getting, little doll?” 

“Zero, Daddy.” 

Bratty to the last. 

“You don’t have to count,” Roman said before beginning to paddle Lucifer’s ass. 

The first two surprised Lucifer, Roman could tell from the loud cries of shock that he emitted, but then he began whimpering and whining. And rutting. 

Roman stopped after twenty-five briefly to gaze at Lucifer’s ass, red and pink with ‘BRAT’ emblazoned into the skin. It needed to be darker, though, and so Roman continued. Besides, he promised Lucifer that this was how he’d cum today. 

Lucifer came around the fiftieth strike or so, crying out and shaking, hips jerking hard against the bed. Roman tossed the paddle down and massaged the reddened cheeks, soothing and antagonizing the abused flesh possibly more than necessary. Lucifer whined and clawed at the bedsheets while Roman toyed with him. 

“You know,” Roman said casually. “I don’t think you deserve to be fucked.” He smacked Lucifer’s ass and listened to the whine. “Not today, at least. So come on. On your knees. Let me fuck that pretty mouth.” 

Lucifer turned and fell to the ground onto his knees, looking up at Roman. His face was red, tears brimming around bright blue eyes. Oh, Lucifer looked gorgeous. Roman almost wished he had made Lucifer up before they started, so that he could ruin the make up. Lucifer looked the prettiest with smudged red lips and mascara running down his face. 

An idea for another time. 

“Open up, little doll,” Roman coaxed, pushing down his shorts to his ankles, cock springing forward. Lucifer whined at seeing it. “Yes, I know, you love my thick cock, you little size queen.” 

Lucifer’s face turned redder, if possible, and Roman chuckled as the sub opened abused lips and swallowed him down. 

Roman fisted that short blond hair and thrusted into Lucifer’s mouth, head sliding down throat and making Lucifer moan. 

“Good little cocksucking doll,” Roman cooed, still thrusting.

Lucifer’s nose was deep into the dark curls surrounding Roman’s cock and the sounds he was making were obscene. Loud slurping and sucking noises, interspersed with whines and whimpers of pleasure and the occasional gag when Roman thrusted into his throat a little too hard. 

Little perfect cocksucking doll. 

Roman gave no warning that he was going to cum. He didn’t ever. It was almost like Lucifer  _ knew. _ Then again, Lucifer had his dick down his throat.

He lost it when he looked down and saw watery blue eyes blinking up at him with a faux innocence that Roman decided was a wholly unique thing of Lucifer’s. He shoved his head down and came with a groan, spilling down Lucifer’s throat. 

Lucifer swallowed every drop with little complaint and when the hand on his head became lax, licked and sucked Roman clean. When he finished, he pulled off completely and sat back on his heels, whimpering at the fact that his ass stung. 

“Did you have to be so heavy handed?” Lucifer pouted up at Roman. 

Roman chuckled and messed up Lucifer’s hair even more, much to the younger Don’s displeasure. “You know you love it, little doll.” 

“I do, Daddy,” Lucifer sighed, standing up to his full height and moving in to Roman’s personal space. “Doesn’t mean that I have to like it. I have meetings today, you know. Important ones.” 

Roman laughed softly, cupping Lucifer’s cheek in his. Lucifer leaned into the touch as the older Don ran his thumb across the swollen lower lip. “And I’m sure that you’ll perform admirably,” he said honestly. 

Lucifer nipped the pad of Roman’s thumb reproachfully. “You said today was the day,” he reminded Roman. 

“And  _ someone  _ had decided to be a brat,” Roman reminded him playfully. 

Lucifer grinned. “I wouldn’t be me without my mouth, now would I?” 

No, he would not, Roman had to agree. “You remember your first meeting?” He asked, pulling Lucifer in close, so they were touching. 

Lucifer laughed and rolled out his neck, cracking it loudly. “Oh God yes,” he moaned. “I told you and Crowley MacLeod-Singer to stow the rulers back under the bed, you can compare dick sizes later.” 

Roman chuckled. “That’s when I knew I had to have you,” he admitted. “That sass. And of course, this body.” He ran his hands over Lucifer’s body. Perfectly proportioned. Slender, lithe. Lucifer was in shape, leftover vestiges from when the Don before him was a mere enforcer, a shadow. Sculpted legs, beautiful long cock nestled in a neatly trimmed pile of golden curls. An ass so tight he could bounce coins off of it- a tried and true.

“Of course you only want me for my body,” Lucifer teased, rocking his hips into Roman. Ah, to be young again- Lucifer was ready for a second wind. 

“No,” Roman laughed, slapping Lucifer’s cock. “Get cleaned up and get out of here. Don’t you have a meeting in thirty?” 

“Maybe,” Lucifer laughed as he went to the ensuite bathroom, where the full length mirror was. “YOU USED THE BRAT PADDLE?” he whined. 

“It’s what you get for being a  _ brat _ ,” Roman reminded him. 

Lucifer was sulking. Roman could tell from the silence. 

“Come on, little dolly,” Roman cajoled. “You know I couldn’t let that mouth of yours run free like it did.” 

“You could’ve used the normal paddle,  _ Dick, _ ” Lucifer pouted as he came out, cleaned off. 

“I know,” Roman soothed. “But this one was more fun.” 

“For you, maybe,” Lucifer grouched as he went to put his suit on. Roman followed suit, dressing in his traditional royal blue with a white shirt and a dark blue tie to match. 

“Call me later?” Roman asked. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer said, coming over to kiss Roman’s cheek. “Maybe you should apologize to my ass. It  _ hurts. _ ” 

Roman chuckled and patted Lucifer’s bottom, watching him squirm. “You like it.” 

“Fuck you,” Lucifer sneered, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Maybe if you’re good,” Roman winked. “Have a good day at work.” 

“Mhm, you too,” Lucifer hummed as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “Yes, please bring the car around. I don’t know why you insist on not just following orders for once.” 

Roman watched his bedfellow disappear in irateness and smirked. 

Lucifer Alighieri, his little doll. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
